


Wary Admirer

by Merfilly



Series: Shuttle And Seeker [3]
Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, Other, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream worries... a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wary Admirer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/gifts).



Starscream was uncomfortable with how he felt toward Bruticus's individual team members. It wasn't that he had any issues with them..

It was more that he was far too aware of his own past, and afraid it influenced his actions where Blast Off was concerned.

That Blast Off, and the others, trusted him more than any other of the Command staff frightened him. It would be so easy to abuse that, to let it give him reason to stay closer.

It took Onslaught laying it out in plain code for Starscream to understand his attention was not unwanted at all.


End file.
